Kakuzu Sedang Galaw
by AmiiNina
Summary: Kakuzu bagi-bagi dana BOS untuk jajan anggota Akatsuki lainnya untuk menyambit...err..menyambut Valentine. Yah, seperti yang semuanya kira, ada udang di balik brokoli sih.. Alias, Si Kakuz pasti ada maunyee! Warning inside/For AV!AC! AND!/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**This is for your entertainment only, no money making here!**_

_AmiiNina_** proudly presents:**

**.**

**KAKUZU SEDANG GALAW**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**For **_**AV! AC! AND! **_**Event**

**Rate T  
><strong>

**Kaku X Saso pair centris. Slight Kaku X ….. err, yah, you'll see.**

**Little bit yaoi, but trust me…it's not! Mhehehehe..**

**Half formal, hal non-formal language.**

**Very long twoshot!**

**1 ryo = Rp 1000**

"…." = usual talk

'_blablabla' _= inner's talk, thinking

_blablabla = _flashback

_**Happy Reading, minna!**_

_**.**_

*********************************** CHAPTER 1 **********************************

**.**

Kota Townsville….

Kota aman dan damai dimana penduduknya dilindungi oleh tiga bidadari kecil yang berwarna merah, hijau, dan biru…..

.

.

.

kriik..kriik…krik..

_._

_._

**Okeh, salah fandom…**

**Back to normal..**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah cerita di sebuah desa bernama Terpencilgakure, dimana di tempat itu terdapat goa super besar nan MEWAH **(MEpet saWAH)**. Kenapa harus di goa? Kenapa bukan di rumah? Karena biaya bikin rumah mahal, mamen! Salahkan Yamato yang gamau berbagi jurus dengan sesama!

Yamato: "Loh, kok, gue?"

Yah, kita kemari bukan masalahin goa. Yang kita masalahin sekarang adalah para penghuninya. Goa itu merupakan markas jagoan-jagoan kecil kita **-RALAT!- **sekelompok Ninja kriminal tingat S, yaitu Akatsuki. Jangan ditanya tentang kelompok termasyur dengan kekuatannya dan terornya. SELURUH alam semesta pun bergetar ketika mendengar kata Akatsuki. Kesuksesan Akatsuki tidak terlepas dari kesolidan dan dukungan penuh dari kesepuluh anggotanya. Mereka itu…hmm…bagaikan wafer T*ngo, renyah di luar, garing dan lembut di dalam. Di luar aja keliatannya galak, tapi di dalemnya…uuh, bahkan pewangi dan pelembut cucian pun kalah lembutnya!

Sebenernya kegiatan anggotanya kalau lagi senggang itu biasa aja, kok. Kayak manusia normal pada umumnya. Semisal Itachi Uchiha bereksperimen bikin sushi dari Samehada millik Kisame Hoshigaki? Itu biasa.

Semisal Deidara ngebom goa tengah sampai-sampai membuat badan kugutsu Akasuna Sasori berserakan? Itu juga biasa.

Semisal Konan mojok dengan Pein sambil nonton film 'Gairah Pocong'? Itu (masih) biasa.

Semisal Tobi main kecapi pakai panci dan Zetsu hitam-putih saling adu gombal? Itu….biasa, kok…biasa.

Semisal Kakuzu ngasih duit 100 ryo ke setiap member Akatsuki dan membuat Hidan mampu mem-meni pedi kuku dengan sabit miliknya? Biasa lah…

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Kakuzu ngasih duit? **KAKUZU** yang kikir itu **NGASIH DUIT **?

.

"Kuz, ini buat apa?" Tanya Hidan, sang partner Kakuzu, memasang muka ketakutan. Takut-takut Kakuzu berubah pikiran dan ada maksud lain.

"Ya, buat lu lah!" jawab sang rentenir, Kakuzu, "Dan buat kalian juga! Sebentar lagi hari Valentine. Alangkah baiknya kalau kalian memberikan sedikit saja perhatian sama orang-orang sekitar kalian. Dan itu adalah salah satu wujud kasih sayang gue ke kalian. Belilah hadiah dengan ongkos kecill-kecilan itu, ya!"

Semua anggota yang berkumpul di ruang tengah saat itu hanya bisa cengo, tak terkecuali Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Kok, jadi kayak lu sih pemimpinnya? Baydewei, lu kesambet apa, sih, Kuz?" tanya Pein.

"Aaah, udah jangan banyak tanya! Pokoknya terima aja!"

Bahkan seorang Pein yang notabene-nya adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tentang si Kakuzu yang mendadak lebih wibawa darinya dan lebih sholeh dari Hidan itu. Reaksi kesembilan (Zetsu diitung dua) anggota lainnya juga ga jauh beda dengan Pein. Mereka hanya melongo melihat Kakuzu berjalan lurus ke arah kamarnya. Fenomena yang amat-sangat-langka-sekali ini tentu saja membuat heboh markas itu dalam hitungan….

1 detik…

2 detik…

2,5 detik…

2,75 detik…

.

HUASSSSEEEEEEKKK! WOOOOHOO!

.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, markas berubah menjadi arena perayaan besar-besaran. Pein saja sampai ngadain hajatan besar dengan mengundang tetangga sebelah sambil potong tumpeng.

"Hhh…sesuka kalian, lah!" Kakuzu hanya buang hajat….err..maksudnya mendengus mendengar kehebohan teman-temannya kini. Memangnya salah, ya, kalau sekali-sekali ingin berbaik hati sama teman sekentut seperjuangan?

Dengan hati ga karuan, Kakuzu membuka _save deposit box _miliknya yang bahkan Hidan, temen sekamarnya pun, tak berani menyentuhnya. Ditekannya tombol kotak itu dan terbukalah.

_Open sesame! _Diantara banyak uang dolar dan ryo yang berserakan dalam kotak itu, Kakuzu hanya bermaksud mencari satu benda keramat. Kakuzu mengubek-ngubek isi kotak dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Selembar foto usang, bergambar dirinya yang puluhan tahun lebih muda, bersanding dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih pendek dari Kakuzu sendiri. Tangan Kakuzu merangkul pundak wanita tersebut, wajahnya tersenyum. Namun sayang, gambar wanita itu agak blur sehingga Author pun agak sulit mengenalinya. Yang jelas kulitnya putih, rambutnya sebahu, dan perutnya bolong…. ***GAPLOK!* … **dan perutnya rata, alias langsing banget! Hmmm….satu lagi, sepertinya latar belakang foto itu sedang berada di gurun pasir, deh..

Seketika, mata Kakuzu yang tadinya ijo berubah jadi biru, alias….Kakuzu sedang GALAW.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Hoooaaaahm, semalem tidur gue nyenyak banget," Sasori Akasuna, si _Puppet Master_ yang berpredikat cowo ter-unyu di seluruh Fanfic ini, berjalan gontai ke arah kulkas di dapur. Dirinya yang setengah sadar dari tidurnya ini bergumam ga jelas sambil garuk-garuk kepala, lalu menuangkan air putih (yang telah diketahui kalau itu adalah terpentin) ke dalam gelas, dan ia meminumnya. Seperti layaknya manusia normal, pagi hari pastilah melakukan ritual di toilet, kan? Sasori pun sama. Ia pergi ke toilet, dan sayangnya, udah ada penghuni lain yang mendahuluinya.

Tok! Tok!

"Sabar, oy! Dikit lagi…Uuuuugh!" terdengar suara cempreng khas penganut agama Jashin membahana di toilet itu.

"Hidan, cepetan! Gue mules, nih!" Sasori marah-marah di depan pintu.

"Sabar! Emangnya lo masih bisa buang hajat, yee?" jawab Hidan, dari dalam toilet.

"Emangnya lo pikir oli pelumas bekas gue tuh bukan hajat, yee, namanya?"

"Cih!"Hidan mendecih seiring ditariknya tuas _flush _kloset. Ia keluar seperti biasa dengan mata masih belekan dan menaruh beberapa koin receh ke dalam kencleng dekat pintu toilet.

"Sono! Buang hajatlah sampai puas sebelum buang hajat itu dilarang, nak!" Ujar Hidan, sambil menguap.

Gantian Sasori yang masuk ke toilet. Ia lalu melepas ikat pinggang dan merosotin celananya. Lalu membuka kenop pembuangan di tubuhnya. Duduklah Sasori di kloset sambil menghayati ritualnya. Mau ga mau, sambil ngeden, mata Sasori menatap tulisan di kertas usang yang ditempel di pintu.

**Toilet Akatsuki**

**Kencing : **10 ryo / liter

**BAB : **13 ryo / kg

**Mandi : **20 ryo (bisa nego)

**Cuci kaki, gosok gigi, cuci muka : **9 ryo

**Jika memerlukan handuk, shampoo, odol, sikat gigi dan alat mandi lainnya, harap menghubungi Panitia. Terima kasih.**

**Indahnya berbagi**

**-Kakuzu-**

Ah, tulisan itu, sih….udah biasaaaa *kibas-kibas tangan*. Apalagi untuk Sasori. Dia kan ga BAB, lebih tepatnya, dia itu buang limbah.

Namun, rasa tenang Sasori ga berlangsung lama. Matanya menelusuri ke bawah kertas, dan terlihatlah satu kalimat yang ditulis pake spidol. Kayaknya baru ditambahin tadi, deh…

….

….

**Buang oli / mandiin ikan / mandiin keris / mandiin tindikan / mandiin yang aneh-aneh lainnya : **10.000 ryo

"_SAY WHAT?" _Sasori cengo, sambil berusaha keras menahan olinya supaya ga keluar terus. Mengejan dan mengejan. Uh, susah! Kalau bukan gara-gara tulisan sableng di bawah kertas itu, ga mungkin Sasori susah-susah nahan olinya supaya ga keluar! Segera saja ia mengelap saluran pembuangannya. Dipakai lagi celananya dengan kasar, nge -_flush _kloset, dan keluar toilet.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya membentur badan yang tinggi tegap gitu. Badannya terhuyung. Namun tepat sebelum dirinya jatuh, sebuah lengan kuat menahan badannya dengan mantap. Terkejut, Sasori pun mendongakkan wajahnya, hendak menatap siapa penolongnya ini.

"Lu gapapa?" tanya si penolong.

"Eh…." Sasori pun gabisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Matanya silau menatap siapa laki-laki yang menolongnya karena cahaya lampu yang memandikan wajah si penolong itu. Si penolong pun menyeimbangkan tubuh Sasori agar Sasori bisa menahan badan dengan kakinya, bukan dengan kepalanya, bukan pula dengan kawat di perutnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti sosok penolong itu keluar dari jangkauan cahaya lampu sehingga dirinya terlihat jelas oleh Sasori sekarang. Dan…..

"HOEK! Kakuzu! Lepasin gue!" Sasori tak mampu pula menahan muntah ketika melihat siapa penolongnya, yang ternyata adalah Kakuzu. Yah, gagal deh acara romantis-romantisannya.

"Yee… Ditolong ngambek! Ga ditolong disangka homo!" Author pun bingung dengan apa korelasi antara kata-kata Kakuzu barusan. Lalu Kakuzu melanjutkan ngomel-ngomelnya sambil berkacak pinggang,** "**Repot kalo lo jatoh! Badan lo bisa rompal dan berserakan kemana-mana, tauk! Minggir, gue mau pipis!" Didorongnya tubuh Sasori dengan kasar dan hendak masuk ke toilet. Sasori hanya bisa mendecih, dan lagi, ia harus melakukan hal paling menyebalkan yang tak ikhlas dilakukannya.

Memasukan uang ke dalam kencleng.

"Lo ga perlu nyumbang, deh," kata Kakuzu, tiba-tiba dari arah toilet. Serta merta Kakuzu mengeluarkan spidol, dan mencoret dua kata di daftar tarif penggunaan toiletnya.

*coret***buang oli***coret*

"Ngerti, kan? Nah sekarang, pergi!" BLAM! Kakuzu membanting kasar pintu toilet. Sasori masih cengo depan pintu. Ga mau ambil pusing, ia pun berlari ke dapur untuk sarapan.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_Di ruang tengah…_

"Eh, Jeung, Jeung! Tau ga siiiyh?" Deidara tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri rekan sejawatnya yang lagi pada sibuk ga jelas. Sebut saja Hidan yang lagi motong kuku pake sabitnya

"Eh, apa sih cyiiiin?" sahut Hidan (ZRAAK!) sambil tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kuku.

"Ih, najis dah! Ga usah monyong-monyong gitu, Dei! Emangnya ada afah, seh?" Pein sekarang mulai ambil bagian sambil makan kripik depan meja.

"Bentar lagi hari Palentin,un! Kalian udah ada rencana mo beli apa aja?" kata Deidara.

"(kriuk…kriuk..) Ya rahasia dong, Jeung! Udah banyak, sih yang mau dibeli ama gue," ujar Pein yang masih mengunyah kripiknya.

"Tapi tumben-tumbenan, yak, si Kakuzu itu mau ngasih duit cuma-cuma ke kita. Jangan-jangan ntar kudu dibalikin 100 kali lipat lagi," sambung Kisame, yang sekarang setia menina-boboin ikannya.

"Entahlah. Hidan, lo kan partnernya. Emangnya lo ga liat ada gejala aneh dari Kakuzu? Ayan gitu, misalnya?" Pein si ketua mulai merapikan koleksi piercingannya.

"Hmm…engga deh kayaknya. Prasaan kemaren-kemaren sama aja pelitnya. Eh, tapi pada nyadar ga sih kalo setiap deket-deket Palentin pasti dia jadi gini?" ZRAAT! Hidan berhasil motong kuku terakhirnya dengan sukses pake sabit ritual.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia udah punya pacar?" Itachi kali ini ikut nimbrung, mengamati dengan kagum beo peninggalan Sasuke yang bernama Sasumprit.

"Mana mungkin! Pacarnya itu cuma duit, un!" Deidara kembali menimpali.

"Bener banget! Liat aja kelakuannya di daftar tariff toilet! Masa cuci keris aja bayarnya bujubuneng muahal bener? Dan lagi, dia tuh orangnya tertutup banget! Rapet, serapet Deidara dan Sasori! Serapet gue dan Maemunah, gitu," Itu yang ngomong Hidan, partnernya Kakuzu. Dia sendiri bingung ama kelakuan partnernya, apalagi anggota lain? Oiya, siapa itu Maemunah? Bukan OC, kok, sodara-sodara.

"Masa cuma buang oli aja yang gratis di situ? Ga adil banget! Ikan-ikan gue kan perlu mandi!" Kisame ngelus-ngelus akuariumnya.

'_Lo pikir ikan berenang gitu bukan mandi namanya?' _Pein mendecak kesal dalem hati. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal buang oli, biasanya kan yang suka buang oli cuma Sasori doang."

"Iya, ya! Kenapa cuma Sasori aja yang digratisin? Apa dia udah ngelunasin utang, ya?" Itachi keder duluan pas ngebayangin dirinya kalah daya saing soal kepemilikan finansial.

"Iya nih! Mana yah sekarang anaknya?" Pein celingukan.

Dan, panjang umur! Yang lagi diomongin akhirnya muncul juga!

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" Sasori muncul tiba-tiba ke ruang tengah dengan memalukannya sambil ngemut daun sirih. Para gossipers di sana langsung keder.

"Eh, Sor! Mhehehehe.. Baru bangun?" Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Udah dari tadi! Hayoloooh, kalian ngomongin gue yaaa, hmm? Nang ning…ning nang…eeeuy…Nang ning…ning nang…eeuy!" Sasori jaipongan gaje. Hadeuh, merinding banget deh kalo ngebayangin mukanya yang datar sambil Jaipongan gitu.

"Pede lo! Kita cuma lagi ngegosipin Danna! Bukan ngomongin kok, un!" Deidara ngomong dengan bangganya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

'_Ya sama ajee, kunclung!' _Sasori sweatdrop.

"Sooor! Oy, Sasori! Temenin gue belanja, nyok!" Dan lagi, Kakuzu muncul dengan tiba-tiba di tengah mereka. Dia mengambil mantel Akatsuki-nya yang digantung dekat sofa. Sontak membuat semua gossipers pada melongo.

"Eh, cuma gue?" Sasori menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "Napa cuma gue, sih? Pan ada Hidan!" Sasori berusaha ngeles.

"Iya, nih! Terus gue mau dikemanaiiiin, Kakuuuuuz!" Mata Hidan meler-meler.

"Yaelah, bentar doang, kok, Sor! Cuma satu jam aja. Satu jam sajaaaa…ku telah bisa. Cintai…kamu..kamu..kamu…kamu…kamu…kamu…kamu…kamu…kamu…" Kakuzu nunjuk temen-temennya satu persatu.

'_Konslet ni anak! Lagu ST12 dibawa-bawa' _Hidan nepok jidat, sampai akhirnya dia hilang kesabaran, "Kakuz, stop deh! Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya! Bikin hancur hancur hancur hatiku!" Hidan jatuh lemas. Sementara Sasori nepok jidat.

Kakuzu ga meduliin triakan Hidan. Dia malah fokus sama Sasori, "Ikut ga, lo?" Dan Kakuzu men-deathglare Sasori seolah mengatakan _ikut-atau-gue-perkosa! _Sasori merinding, dia ngelirik si Pein yang sama melongonya.

"Emang boleh, ya, Pein?" Sasori menatap Pein, memohon agar dia ga dibolehin pergi ama partner orang lain. Serem….lebih serem daripada nonton 'Genderowo Binal' semaleman.

"Eh…" Pein masih melongo, "Ya, kenapa enggak? Kan ini Palentin! Sana jalan-jalan lah, nak!" Pein berseloroh ga nyaman setelah ngeliat deathglare Kakuzu.

Hidan bunuh diri dan Deidara meledakan diri sendiri saat itu juga.

"Nah, gitu dong! Dan kalian!" Kakuzu nyemprot temen-temennya yang laen, "Kenapa masih pada diem di sini, sih? Sono belanja! Ini mau Valentine! Orang mah pada belanja, ini malah pemalesan di markas! Sono pergi!" Kakuzu melengos keluar markas, "Sor, cepetan yeee! Gue-ga mau-nunggu-terlalu-lama!" Kakuzu ngasih isyarat ke Sasori dengan nada kayak anak-anak G4h0EL.

"Itu kata-kata gue! Uuuugh," Sasori mual.

"TE-TA-PI!" Pein berdiri tiba-tiba dan nada suaranya menggelegar kayak pembawa acara 'Injek! Investigasi'.

"Apa? (_gulp)" _Kakuzu dan Sasori kompak nanya.

Pein berjalan mendekati Sasori. Diberikannya segenggam uang miliknya ke tangan Sasori dan membisiki anak buah berambut merahnya itu, "Lu udah tau selera gue, kan? Mhehehehe…. Cari yang bagus, yah!" Pein berceloteh di kuping Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Karena kamu, begitu berharga!"

Kakuzu menatap sebal ke Pein dan dan memberi tatapan _lu-lunasin-utang-dulu-baru-jajan-bokep!_

Pein membalas tatapan itu tak kalah sengitnya, _lu-kira-sapa-ketua-di-sini? _

Suasana mencekam tersebut pecah karena tangis Bombay Hidan, "Hiks…Kemana Kakuzu yang selama ini gue kenal? Kemanaaa? Kemanaaaa…kemanaaa…kemanaaaa…." Hidan menggalau di tebing. Ombak samudra bergulung di bawahnya.

"Hiks…Ternyata Kakuzu ga cuma ngerampok duitku, tapi juga ngerampok Danna-ku,un!" Deidara gabung dengan Hidan.

'_Danna tuh maksutnya siapa, sih? Kalo Dana Umum, baru gue tau!'_ Jiaaaah, Bandar Monopoli nih si Kakuzu. Lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Sasori untuk pergi dan Sasori pun segera mengekorinya.

.

**oo0oo**

.

_Di pasar…_

"Bu, coklat ini berapa?" Sasori ngangkat coklat yang dijual oleh ibu-ibu di pasar.

"50 ryo, Bang!" jawab si Ibu.

"Wuidih, mahal bener! Saya aja beli di onlen sop cuma 100 ryo!" Sasori ngelempar coklat yang tadi diangkatnya.

'_Ni anak lulusan mana sih?' _batin si Ibu, keki dengan Sasori yang imut cakep tapi 'agak-agak' itu. Lalu si Ibu merekomendasiin salah satu coklat, "Yang ini aja, nih! Cuma 75 ryo!"

"Wuih, murah yah!" Sasori kegirangan dan menjambret coklat dari tangan si Ibu.

Ibu itu cuma bisa nepok jidat dan terduduk lemas, _'Oh, Kishimoto-sensei, jangan sampe anak saya naksir ama Abang-Abang ini!'_

"Bungkus satu deh yang itu!" perintah Sasori.

"Ada lagi, Bang?" Tawar si Ibu, sambil ngebungkus coklat yang tadi ditunjuk Sasori.

Tangan Sasori mengambil coklat yang kelihatannya paling mahal, bungkusnya oke punya, mirip perhiasan emas yang disusun rapi berjejeran dalam satu kotak, "Kalo yang ini berapaan?" tanyanya.

"Itu 100 ryo!" si Ibu mulai kesel. Nah, loh! Si Ibu kesel.

"Boleh dicobain ga, Bu?" Dengan lancangnya, tangan Sasori mencomot salah satu coklat dari tempatnya.

"Boleh!"

Sasori pun motong batang coklat lalu mengulumnya sampe lumer. Gerakan ngulumnya sengaja dilambat-lambatin kayak iklan coklat di tipi. Lalu menjilat jarinya dengan menggoda, dari pangkal jari ke ujung jari. Lalu gerakan _slow motion _itu diakhiri dengan suara decakan bibir Sasori yang ngemut jarinya. Hal ini membuat si Ibu blushing lebih cepat daripada lampu stopan, dari kuning, ke merah.

"Err…Gi-gimana? Enak?" tanya si Ibu, ga mau natap mata Sasori.

"Banget," jawab Sasori semangat, "Ini manis! Tapi bagi aku, ga ada yang semanis Ibu."

Si Ibu makin blushing, mimisan mulai menetes dari hidungnya sedikit-sedikit dan mengotori bajunya, "Eh…err…Ahahaha, bisa aja deh, Abang! Emm.. kalo gitu, cobain yang ini!" ia pun ngasih coklat Belgia ke Sasori. Sasori segera mencoba coklat yang diberikan si Ibu.

PLUK!

Saking saltingnya si Ibu, coklat yang dipegangnya jadi jatuh dan tangan sigap Sasori menangkap coklat itu. Dalam gerakan _slow motion_, tangan Sasori tak sengaja menyentuh tangan si Ibu sehingga kedua tangan mereka saling beradu memegang coklat yang sama.

Seketika lagu _'Mencintaimu' _by Krisdayanti langsung mengalun sebagai bekson.

Si Ibu yang masih salting, gamau natap mata Sasori, "Eh, iya…i-itu…ambil aja."

"Eh, gapapa, nih?" tanya Sasori, girang, sambil ngejilatin krim coklat yang kebetulan nempel di tangan punggung tangannya. Si Ibu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, makasih yah! Dan bener dugaanku, Ibu memang manis," Sasori kembali ngejilatin tangan yang baru aja bersentuhan ama tangan si Ibu.

Dan! Si ibu itu mulai mengerenyitkan dahi sambil rahang bawahanya melebar memperlihatkan rangkaian gigi serinya. Cukup sudah dengan kejijikan yang dipertontonkan si master depannya ini.

"Ieeyuuuh! Bang, kalo mo jilatin tangan, cuci tangan dulu sono! Gilak lo, mo cacingan yee?" Si Ibu nyemprot Sasori sampai terjadi badai ludah di sekitarnya.

GUBRAK!

"Jis, nyantai, Bu! Gausah muncrat gitu nape?" Songong Sasori.

"Bayar tuh coklat yang udah lo makan! Trus satu lagi, gue bukan ibu! Gue LAKI, tauk!" Si Ibu yang ternyata laki itu nunjuk idung Sasori.

_'Ebuset! Pantesan kagak mempan ama pesona gue' "_Ampun, Bang! Jangan cium saya!" Sasori mencicit sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk sekedar jadi tameng harga dirinya. Harga diri, Sor?

Dan ga lama setelah perdebatan itu, muncul tangan kekar nan burik mencengkram kerah belakang si Ibu,..eh...si mamang coklat tersebut.

"Ada yang salah?" Kakuzu berkata dengan dinginnya.

"Eh e-engga, Bang! I-itu temen Abang yah?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Di-dia nyomot co-coklat s-saya sa-sambil ga cuci t-tangan, Bang!"

"Itu masalah buat lo?

"E-engga Bang," si mang coklat nyinyir, "Ka-kalo gitu, ambil aja semuanya dah! Gratis! GRATIS LHO!"

"Nah, gitu kek daritadi! Susah amat!"

Lalu Kakuzu melepaskan kerah si mang coklat kemudian mengeluarkan semacam karung untuk ngebungkus semua coklat di situ. Sasori menatap Kakuzu sambil melongo lalu pandangannya beralih ke mamang coklat tadi. Kemudian Kakuzu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasori.

"Lo gapapa?"

"Eng-nggak...Thanks!" Sasori menatap heran Kakuzu sebentar, lalu akhirnya Kakuzu mengepotkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasori.

"Yok, ah! Kita ke toko bahan-bahan kue, nyok! Pojok situ tuh!" Kakuzu berjalan ninggalin Sasori sambil terus natap daftar belanjaannya.

.

Sasori ga henti-hentinya menatap horror ke rentenir yang biasanya irit banget itu. Bukan! Bukan karena mukanya yang emang horror dari sononya. Dan bukan! Bukan karena hari ini si Kakuzu berubah drastis jadi seneng belanja. Bukan! Tapi….. daftar belanjaannya itu, lho!

Coklat batangan, gula, tepung, telur, susu, krim instan, vanili, pewarna makanan, cetakan kue, kertas kado, pita, dan bahan makanan bulanan.

'_Bukan Kakuzu banget! Ini alien yang nyamar jadi Kakuzu!' _Batin Sasori. Dia serentak mengehentikan langkahnya. Kakuzu yang tersadar menoleh ke temen belanjanya itu.

"Lu knape?"

"Balikin engga!" Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu dengan lantangnya.

"Apaan, sih?" Kakuzu mengerenyitkan alis.

"Balikin Kakuzu! Lu pasti alien yang nyamar jadi Kakuzu, kan?"

"Yaelah, Sor! Nyebut nape? Ini emang gue, tauk! Cepetan jalan," Kakuzu merintahin Sasori, tapi yang diperintahin malah brengut ga jelas. Ngeliat tingkah temen belanjanya, Kakuzu ngebalikin badannya lagi, "Ayo cepet jalan! Mo pulang engga?"

Sasori jalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Kakuzu, "Lu mo ngasih coklat ke sapa? Hayoloh, ngaku lo!"

Kakuzu blushing, "Eeeh…itu bukan urusan lo!"

"Beneran?" Sasori malah ngedeketin mukanya ke Kakuzu. Padahal Sasori tau tingginya ga seberapa dibanding Kakuzu, tapi tetep aja doi berusaha jinjit pake kaki kayunya agar bisa menyamai tinggi Kakuzu.

"Tau dari mana lo? Sok tau!" Kakuzu kesel mundurin wajahnya dari Sasori.

"Bahan belanjaan lo! Aneh bener! Hayoloooh, nang ning…ning nang…eeuy! Nang ning…ning nang…eeuy!" Lagi-lagi Sasori jaipongan.

"Jauhin muka lo dari gue! Ato mo gue tambah kas bon lo karena telah menodai diriku dengan nafasmu yang nista itu! Aku ga terima, Farel! Enyahlah!"

Sasori sweatdrop _'Napa ni anak jadi pesinetron gini?'_. Tapi akhirnya, otaknya berhasil nyambung dengan satu kemungkinan yang _mungkin _akan terealisasikan, "Ato mungkin…Lo mau ngasih ke Hidan, yaaa? Hayolooooh….nang ning..ning nang…eeuy!"

Plis jangan jaipongan lagi, Sasori!

"Idih, najis bener! Ogah! Ayo pulang!" Kakuzu sekarang berjalan cepat meninggalkan temen belanjanya di belakang.

.

**oo0oo**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya, sejak belanja di pasar…_

Keanehan demi keanehan terus meradang di goa besar markas Akatsuki itu. Tak biasanya dapur Akatsuki (itu juga kalau bisa disebut dapur, sih..) begitu harum menguarkan bau coklat sedap yang sedang dipanggang. Namun ga lama setelah si coklat matang, sang pembuat coklat tersebut malah mencicipinya sedikit lalu membuangnya dengan kasar.

GLONTANG!

"Euuuh! Gagal maning, gagal maning! Ga nyeni, nih, rasanya!" Ternyata itu adalah suara menggelegar Kakuzu yang prustasi coklat buatannya gagal. Ia pun mengulangi pembuatan coklatnya dari awal. Bibirnya menggumamkan bahan-bahan kue yang ia baca dari buku resep. Perlahan-lahan, tahap demi tahap dilakukannya untuk membuat coklat terbaik.

Aneh… Kenapa Kakuzu ga minta tolong Deidara ato Sasori aja, yang punya darah seni yang kental? Ato Konan, yang kemampuan masaknya di atas rata-rata itu?

Sudah jelas bahwa Kakuzu hendak membuat coklat ini dengan jerih payahnya sendiri, spesial untuk orang _terspesial._

Tiga makhluk, yang satu berwarna merah, satu berwarna kuning dan yang satu lagi berwarna hijau (taulah siapa mereka ini, kan?), mengintip dari balik tembok dapur. Mereka menatap ga percaya dengan fenomena di dapur itu.

"Itu beneran Kakuzu, un?" tanya si kuning, Deidara. Dia tetep ga percaya seraya moto-motoin Kakuzu dengan _eye scope _miliknya.

"Sumfah, deh, itu Kakuzu," ujar Sasori si merah, mengacungkan tanda _peace _ke Deidara dan ke Zetsu si hijau, "Awalnya gue juga ga percaya, tapi beneran itu dia! Galaknya tetep sama, kok!"

"Gue penasaran, siapa orang sial yang bakal dapet coklatnya, yah?" tanya Zetsu.

"Jangan gitu, dong, un! Dia kayaknya buat dengan sepenuh hati, tuh!" tanggap Deidara, sambil terus motoin Kakuzu.

"Aneh banget kalo ngeliat Kakuzu jadi agak mellow gini. Kayak bukan dia," ujar Zetsu lagi.

"Iya, sih. Tapi gue bodo amat, dah! Yang penting ga ada kasbon-kasbonan lagi di sini! Nyahahahaha!" Sasori terkikik penuh kemenangan di hadapan dua temannya itu. Sontak, Deidara dan Zetsu terbelalak menatap Sasori.

"Emang kasbon lo udah lunas, Danna?" tanya Deidara, yang sekarang berenti dari kegiatan moto-motonya.

"Engga, kok! Dia yang ngapus utang gue. _Kan hari Palentin _katanya," Sasori menjelaskan dengan seksama dan dia makin terbingung pas ngeliat dua temannya itu masih melongo tak percaya padanya, "Utang kalian diapus juga, kan?" lanjutnya.

Deidara dan Zetsu gentian menatap dari saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap Sasori, "BORO-BORO!" Keduanya teriak bersamaan. Zetsu melanjutkan, "Boro-boro diapus! Sekarang buang napas di area kamarnya aja kita kudu bayar! Pajak perbatasan, katanya!"

"Iya, un! Masa tariff toilet ama tariff sewa tanah jadi naek limapuluh kali lipet, un? Ga adil!"

"Emang lu gatau, Sor?" tanya Zetsu.

"Sumfah, gue baru tau! Selama ini gue biasa-biasa aja, tuh!" Sasori sedikit terpekik, syok denger kenyataan ini.

"WADAOW! PUANAAS!" Teriakan Kakuzu dari dapur sontak membuat tiga makhluk merah kuning ijo itu terkejut. Perhatian mereka sekarang terenggut ke fenomena Kakuzu, yang sekarang lagi nyiramin tangannya di wastafel. Lalu rentenir itu ngelap tangannya. Ia menopang badan dengan kedua tangannya di tepi wastafel. Pandangannya, walaupun sekilas banget, keliatan sendu.

"Kalo kayak gini terus, selamanya gue ga akan bisa ngomong ke _dia,"_ Kakuzu bergumam pelan, tapi itu cukup terdengar oleh tiga makhluk di balik dapur tersebut.

"Eh, Kakuzu galau, ya, un?" Deidara membisiki Sasori.

Hening sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba,

"Gue tau lo ada di situ, Sasori!" Suara tegas Kakuzu membuat Sasori kaget. Eh, kenapa cuma Sasori yang dipanggil? Ini kesempatan, Deidara dan Zetsu langsung kabur begitu nama mereka ga diabsen oleh Kakuzu.

Sasori keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kakuzu berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan menatap mata si iris _hazel _itu lekat-lekat.

"Apaan, sih?" Sasori merasakan sensor bahaya datang dari Kakuzu. Lama, iris _uang duapuluh ribu rupiah_ menatap iris _hazel _itu. Mata Kakuzu seakan menyiratkan beribu-ribu pesan, mulai dari pesan-pesan redaksi, pesan-pesan akuntan, pesan-pesan 'berikut ini', sampai pesan-pesan morse. Yah, pokoknya menyiratkan pesan yang tak terkatakan lah! Akhirnya, Kakuzu memecah keheningan.

"Lu kenapa sembunyi? Anak kecil ga boleh sembunyi, tauk! Mendingan daritadi lu bantuin gue, dah!" Kakuzu melempar celemeknya dengan kasar ke lantai dapur dan melengos ninggalin Sasori yang masih cengo, "Beresin, ya! Lu kan tangannya bisa banyak!" Kakuzu dengan santainya bilang gitu ke Sasori sambil melenggang dengan santai, yang sontak dibalas Sasori dengan lemparan kompor ke muka Kakuzu.

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Gue cape diikutin terus, Pein! Huuuuu!" Sasori merengek mengadu ke Pein sang ketua, sementara wajahnya dibekepkan ke pangkuan Konan. Konan pun membelai kepala Sasori dengan lembut. Seluruh ruang tengah penuh sama suara Sasori.

'_Cih, cari kesempatan nyium-nyium paha Konan!' _Pein sentiment.

"Cup..cup! Udah dong, jangan nangis lagi, Sasori!" ujar Konan, iba.

"Si Kakuzu itu kenapa, sih? Kagak tau yak dia kalau dilarang serong ke partner pasangan lain? Gue udah menduga yang kayak gini bakal kejadian!" Pein marah-marah sendiri, prustasi. Prustasi ngeliat kepala Sasori menggeliat-geliat manja di paha Konan.

"Eh, jadi maksud kamu, kamu udah tau kalo ada apa-apa sama Kakuzu sebelumnya, Pein?" kali ini, pertanyaan Konan menusuk, seperti halnya dengan pandangannya ke arah Pein.

"Eh…itu…itu…' Pein salting. Sekarang giliran Sasori yang juga menyipitkan pandangannya.

"Sori, gue gabisa bilang kalo bukan Kakuzu yang bilang sendiri. Ini demi kelancaran organisasi," Pein berasa nyesel, "Tapi sumfah, deh, gue ga nyangka kalo reaksi dia bakal lebay kayak gini!" Pein tau. Tapi dia sama sekali ga nyangka kalau Kakuzu ternyata ga segarang perkiraannya di awal. Lebih sensitif daripada cewe yang lagi dateng bulan.

Gimana ga heran? Pagi-pagi Kakuzu buatin sarapan omelet buat Sasori, sementara yang lainnya cuma dapet jatah lobak satu iris. Terus siangnya, Sasori dibantuin bikin kugutsu, bahkan nangkep shinobi buat dijadiin kugutsu. Terus sorenya, dia eksperimen sama coklatnya. Malemnya, yaaa…tidur. Belum lagi kemarin-kemarinnya, kemarinnya lagi, lusa dari kemarin, Kakuzu sering muncul tiba-tiba di depan Sasori terus saling menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya (Itu looh, _Hinata style_) udah gitu langsung pergi lagi tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Horor, kan? Bagi Sasori yang _straight, _hal itu membuatnya merinding, selain dengan Deidara, tentunya. Itu pun kalo bener begitu.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" tanya Konan, khawatir ngeliat Sasori yang sekarang udah nangis oli.

"Yah, kita tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Hari Valentine," jawab Pein, serius.

Benar, sodara-sodara. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Siapa orang beruntung (atau sial?) yang ngedapetin coklat Kakuzu? Hmm..Kita gatau, tapi Akatsuki yang lain hanya bisa berangan-angan seandainya saja setiap hari adalah 14 Februari (karena hanya di hari itulah mereka dapet jajan dari Kakuzu).

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya, a.k.a. sehari sebelum Val Day…_

'_Bener-bener susah hidup gue. Sehari-hari dikejar monster mie goreng penuh OOC, euuh!' _Sasori mengeluhkan tentang Kakuzu –si Monster Mie Goreng- yang kerapkali selalu menguntitnya. Kenapa disebut Mie Goreng? Itu karena Kakuzu suka ngeluarin benang-benang jantung dari mulutnya. Itu benang, berwarna hitam dengan diameter kira-kira 1 sentimeter dan panjangnya yang tak terukur dan Sasori tak mau ambil pusing berapa panjangnya. Itu benang, tapi di mata Sasori benang itu seperti mie.

'_Aaah, jadi laper' _batinnya. Lalu ia lari ke dapur, berusaha mencari bahan makanan apa saja yang bisa dimasak.

Di dapur ia ngubek-ngubek isi kulkas, di kulkas cuma ada mata Sharingan yang diawetkan di tabung (?), daging segar (?), lollipop, uang receh (?), tasbih (?), satu tabung penuh bisa ular (?) dan coklat beku yang baru jadi.

"Ga ada yang normal apa isi kulkas ini?" Sasori mengumpat pada kulkas yang membisu dan si kulkas pun sweatdrop (?). Putus asa ngeliat isi kulkas, akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri dan menutup kul-

TEP!

"HUAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba sebongkah tangan hangat mampir di bahu Sasori, dan tangan itu mencengkramnya sehingga Sasori terlonjak kaget.

Bekson: JRENG!

"Ini gue! Lo ga usah sekaget itu kale!" Oh, ternyata itu tangannya Kakuzu toh.

'_Dia lagi, dia lagi!' _ "Eh, lu kalo dateng tu bilang-bilang dooong!" Sasori menepis kasar tangan Kakuzu.

"Yaudah, deh," Kakuzu balik badan terus berjalan keluar dapur. Pas nyampe pintu dapur, dia balik badan lagi dan ngetok tembok.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Spadaa!" Kakuzu dengan bodohnya ngulangin ngetok pintu ala salesman.

"Ga ada orang, Bang!" Dan dengan lebih bodohnya lagi, Sasori menjawab Kakuzu.

"Lu kira gue salesman? Gue tadi jadi orang yang nawarin barang _face to face _ama konsumen, tauk!" Sama aja, Kakuzu!

"Sama aje! Terserah dirimu lah, Nak! Eh, ga ada makanan, nih?" Sasori dengan galak nyemprot ke Kakuzu.

"Ga ada! Sampe akhir bulan, kalian makan lobak! Eh…ma-maksud gue, semua anggota kecuali lo, yang makan lobak! Minggir, gue mau ngambil sesuatu!" Kakuzu mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Sasori yang mungil itu. Sasori sedikit terjengkang, dia bisa saja jatuh kalau tangannya ga nahan ke tepi meja dapur.

"Sesuatu? Syahrono-kah?" tanya Sasori, sebal.

"Mo tauuuuu aja!" Kakuzu ngebuka kulkas, lalu tangannya berturut-turut menunjuk ke tasbih, ke daging segar, Sharingan, dan berakhir di coklat beku.

"Coklat?" Sasori bertanya seraya menaikkan alisnya, keheranan.

"Berisik! Anak kecil ga boleh tau!" Kakuzu ngambil coklat dan ngebanting kulkasnya.

"Ih, pelit! Lagian gue bukan anak kecil! Dasar aki-aki!" Sasori lagi-lagi ngelemparin kunai dari tangannya, tapi kunainya berhasil ditangkep Kakuzu pake mulut, "HUP!" katanya.

Dan sesampainya Kakuzu di luar dapur, _'Fiuh, ga ngira gue kalo dia ada di dapur! Harus cepet-cepet dibungkusin, nih!' _batin si Monster Mie Goreng, Kakuzu. _'Gue ga abis pikir, gimana reaksi dia, yah, pas udah tau kenyataannya?'_

Wah, kenyataan apa nih, Kuz?

Ehem…mending liat chap depan yang beberapa detik lagi bakal Author Aplot. Okeh!

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

**Okeh, cukup dulu. Mo dilanjutin takut keburu bosen, mending lanjut ke chap 2 aja deh! Janjiii, cuma 2 chap kok… -_-" Tadinya mo bikin oneshot aja, tapi karena ternyata kok jadi berkembang banyak gini. Duassar…mhuahahaha**

**Yasudahlah, yang penting semoga Reader-**_**tachi **_**dan Senpai-**_**tachi **_**pada suka..heu..**

**Makasih banyak udah nyempetin waktu buat mampir di fic ini! ^0^**

**See you next chap!**

**But please, leave some REVIEW for this fic ya, minna!**

*** AmiiNina ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**This is for your entertainment only, no money making here!**_

_AmiiNina_** proudly presents:**

**.**

**KAKUZU SEDANG GALAW**

**.**

_**WARNING!**_

**For **_**AV! AC! AND!**_** Event.**

**Rate K**

**Kaku X Saso pair centris. Slight Kaku X ….. err, yah, you'll see.**

**Yaoi? Trust me…it's not! Mhehehehe..**

**Half formal, hal non-formal language.**

**Very long twoshot!**

**1 ryo = Rp 1000**

"…." = usual talk

'_blablabla' _= inner's talk, thinking

_blablabla = _flashback

_**Please enjoy, minna!**_

_**.**_

*********************************** CHAPTER 2 **********************************

**.**

_Akhirnya, Val's Day, sodara-sodara!_

Cuit..cuit…cuit..

Suara nyanyian burung di pagi hari ini sungguh merdu, menyambit…eh, menyambut datangnya hari penuh kasih sayang ini. Sungguh damai.

Tapi….Nampaknya tidak dengan orang-orang Akatsuki ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara kaki berlari dari tiga orang pria ganteng membahana ke seluruh markas Akatsuki. Kaki mereka lemas, nafas mereka terengah-engah. Jujur, walaupun pria-pria ini adalah seorang shinobi kelas S, tapi kalau untuk menghadapi fansgirl _freak _seperti ini setiap tahun, rasanya mereka lebih milih ngelawan sepuluh bijuu sekaligus, deh.

Zetsu, si satpam gerbang markas menyambut tiga pria ganteng itu, "Itachi, Sasori, Pein, abis ngapain kalian?"

"(Hosh…hosh..) Gilak! (Hosh…hosh..) Cewe-cewe di luar (Hosh..) beringasan semua!" Itachi berusaha ngumpulin chakranya untuk sekedar ngomong. Doi ngelap keringetnya yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangannya.

"Iya neh (Hosh..hosh..)," sekarang Sasori yang bicara, "Terahir gue nerima coklat dari mereka (hosh..hosh,..), badan gue bintilan dimana-mana! Wajah gue yang tampan jadi berubah jadi Pein pirsingan!"

"Maksud lo, Sor? Gue jelek, gitu? But anyway, sumfah, mereka ga ngerti banget kalo gue setia ama Konan. Masih dikejar juga," Pein buka jubah Akatsuki-nya, dan membuka baju dalamnya yang basah oleh keringat, lalu memeras keringatnya di kolam ikan milik Kisame, dan ikan-ikan di situ pun langsung sakaw. Zetsu hanya menaikkan alis. Tak lama kemudian, gemuruh massa bak demonstran menyusul keheningan markas kayak suara gempa.

BRUK! BRUK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAAK!

Para demonstran yang beranggotakan beribu-ribu fansgirl freak pun meneriakkan yel-yel mereka. Yah, diantaranya seperti ini:

"Itachi-kuuun! Aku rela diculikmu. Tawan aku dalam genjutsumu, Itachi-kuuun!"

Itachi jungkir balik.

"Sasori-sama! Hatiku adalah hito kugutsu-mu! Mainkan aku dengan jari-jarimu dan aku akan menjadi senjata asmaramu yang tak terkalahkan!"

Sekarang giliran Sasori yang guling-guling.

"Pein-sama ketua guanteng! Ehmmm…apa, yah? Pokoknya pirsinganmu seksi deh! Aku iri sama pirsinganmu yang selalu nempel di tubuhmu itu!"

Pein goyang ngebor. _'Makasih' _batinnya, sambil ketawa narsis.

Dan tak lama kemudian, seekor burung besar dari tanah liat melakukan maneuver berbahaya ke dalam markas, dan mulut si burung memuntahkan makhluk kuning yang setelah diidentifikasi ternyata itu adalah Deidara. Demonstran yang tak kalah banyaknya menyusul si penganut aliran seni _superflat _itu. Bedanya, suara mereka…ehmm…'sedikit' lebih ngebass.

"Deidara-chaaaan! Kalo kamu hobi nge-_katsu_-in tanah liat, mendingan kamu nge_-katsu_ hatiku aja!"

"MENDING GUE NGE-_KATSU_-IN LU AJE SEKALIAN BIAR MATI RASA LO, UN!" Deidara shock dan takut, ampir aja dia diperkaos.

Itachi, Sasori, Pein dan Zetsu bukan sweatdrop lagi, tapi sweat-tsunami.

Deidara tergopoh-gopoh berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya yang sobek dimana-mana. "Cih, mereka ga bisa baca apa, un? Segitu udah ditempel di punggung!" Deidara berdecak kesal sambil mencabut Akte Kelahirannya yang sengaja ditempel di punggung. Tulisan 'Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki'-nya dibuletin gede-gede sama spidol merah dan ada cap legalisir dari Dinas Kependudukan. Penting banget, Deidara!

"Selalu gini tiap Palentin, un! Ga suka! Mending di markas dan nongton tipi, un!"

"Yah, resiko orang ganteng lah, Dei," Itachi menimpali, sekarang udah ga ngos-ngosan lagi.

"Iya, daripada berbuat berlebihan, mending kayak gue, deh! Berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian semua," kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, tangannya mengepal tasbih.

"Ah, bilang aja lo ga laku!" Sasori nyemprot Hidan dengan suksesnya.

"Disclaimer, my heart and soul is always belongs to Jashin-sama," Weiis, si Hidan sok Inggris sambil ngangkat tasbihnya. Skor TOEFL-nya berapa yah?

Ga jauh dari kerumunan cowo ganteng itu, berdiri sesosok raksasa bercadar arab mengepalkan bingkisan kecil di tangannya. Bingkisan itu…ah, sebenernya ga rela sih kalau itu disebut 'bingkisan'. Lebih tepat disebut…err…ga tega! Soalnya 'bingkisan' itu dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh raksasa bercadar tersebut. Si raksasa yang bernama Kakuzu itu hanya berpandangan kosong ke salah satu cowo diantara kerumunan cowo ganteng di depan markas.

"Kakuz," panggil Pein, "Ngapain lo disitu? Ayo gabung sini!" Pein melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakuzu. Ga biasanya si Kakuzu terlihat secanggung ini. Tapi bukan Kakuzu namanya kalau ga berani ngomong. Dengan langkah yang amat gagah berani dia berjalan ke kerumunan itu. Wajahnya sangat serius. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertama ia berwajah sangar bin serius kayak gini. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

Langkah Kakuzu berhenti di hadapan Sasori. Sasori yang ga lebih tinggi dari dada Kakuzu itu serta merta harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah sang Rentenir itu. Iris _duapuluh ribu rupiah _bertemu dengan iris _hazel._ Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sangat khidmat.

"Sasori," akhirnya Kakuzu duluan yang memecah keheningan, "Gue mau ngomong ama elo. Penting banget!" katanya.

"Ngemeng epe?" balas Sasori, malas sekaligus merinding.

"Umm…err…ntar aja agak maleman dikit. Ini fakta yang penting banget, jadi siapin hati lo, ya!"

"Heh? Apaan sih? Di sini aja knapa?" Sasori agak berteriak sekarang. Namun sosok tinggi besar nan kikir itu malah berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauhi Sasori.

"Pokonya ntar malem jam 7, di balkon. Gue tunggu di sana. Ga ada tapi-tapian! Ato kas bon lo, gue balikin lagi jadi normal!" hanya itu yang terdengar dari teriakan Kakuzu diiringi dengan menghilangnya sosok Rentenir itu ke balik tembok.

Semua yang di sana pada cengok, apalagi Sasori.

"Cieeee, mau ditembak yaaah," Zetsu menatap horror ke Sasori.

"Uh, Danna….." Deidara hanya bisa meratapi Sasori, ga rela Danna kesayangannya direbut orang lain.

"Berisik, ah! Lagian kenapa dia harus nembak gue?" Sasori kesal sekaligus keki dengan perkataan Kakuzu barusan. Males banget, kan, kalo emang bener si Kakuzu mau nembak Sasori?

.

.

.

_Malam-malam jam 7 malam…_

Hari malam, sekarang gentian para makhluk malam yang ngeksis ajojing di malam gelap ini. Keadaan makhluk malam yang lagi ajojing ga jauh beda dengan keadaan markas Akatsuki saat ini.

"Cepetan sana, un! Gue rela kok minjemin elu ke si Kakuz itu bentar, un," Deidara mendorong-dorong punggung Sasori, dan yang punya punggung nahan diri supaya ga maju lagi satu langkah pun.

Pein juga ikut ngebantu, "Iya, Sor! Kesempatan langka! Lo bisa bujuk dia buat ngapusin semua kasbon lo! Mheheehehe…"

"Idih, ogah! OGAH!" Sasori meronta. Tapi terlambat, badan Sasori udah ga bisa mundur lagi. Dirinya sudah memasuki balkon markas yang dijanjikan Kakuzu. Dan ga jauh dari pandangannya, terlihatlah sosok tinggi besar Kakuzu sedang menopang badan dengan tangannya yang menopang di atas pembatas balkon. Sinar bulan yang terang, turut menambah kesan eksotis malam itu. Sasori bergidik ngeri.

'_Kalian, bakal gue hajar nanti!' _Umpat Sasori kepada teman-teman di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, semua penghuni goa itu memasang telinga sebaik mungkin. Zetsu sembunyi di tanah bermaksud untuk menguping, Itachi masang Sharingannya untuk membaca gerakan mulut Kakuzu dan Sasori, Deidara nerbangin burung-burungan pengintainya, Kisame nyamar jadi ikan di akuarium deket situ, Pein diem-diem nancepin pirsingan di balik jubahnya Sasori, Konan nerbangin kupu-kupu kertasnya, Hidan nguping lewat firman Jashin, Tobi mantengin CCTV dan penyadap suara. Terlihat sekali siapa yang paling _up to date _bukan?

Dan aksi dimulai! Pemilik wajah sangar penuh jaitan Kakuzu pun menoleh ke Sasori.

'_Ya Jashiiin, ato apalah dirimu, tolongin gue!' _Batin Sasori komat-kamit dalem ati, dia mengerenyitkan matanya, takut.

"Ga usah takut gitu, sih, Sor! Gue tau lo belum nyiapin hati lo mateng-mateng, kan?"

"Sori ,Kuz, mau gue matengin hati gue, ehh… oven di dapur lagi mati," Sasori jawab sekenanya.

"Ah, wateper dah," Kakuzu dalem ati sweatdrop, "Sor, gue mo ngomong. Penting banget! Lo harus denger!"

"Iyeee, daritadi ngomong itu mulu! Apaan?" Sasori berkacak pinggang.

"Ehhmmm, pertama, gue pengen lo sudi nerima ini," Kakuzu nyodorin coklat buatannya ke Sasori. Coklatnya udah renyek karena kebanyakan diremes, mungkin. "Terimalah, hasil nabung gue setaun tuh!" Kakuzu memberikan tatapan _terima-atau-gue-cium-lo!_

Sasori menerima coklatnya dengan ogah. Walaupun bentuknya ga karuan, tapi indera penciumannya ga bisa bohong kalo wangi coklat itu…enaaaak banget. Demi ke-_cool_-annya, Sasori jaim, "Aman ga, nih?"

"Alaaaah, pake nanya segala! Lagian lo kan kagak bisa sakit!" Kata Kakuzu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Thanks. Nah, terus, yang mo lo omongin itu?" Sasori to the point.

"Gini…sebenernya ini dah lama pengen gue omongin, cuma nunggu waktu yang tepat. Setelah gue yakinin diri gue, barulah sekarang gue siap. Lagian lo udah berumur juga, udah waktunya," ujar Kakuzu menempelkan ujung telunjuknya ke telunjuk satunya lagi, ber-_Hinata style._

"Sor," lanjut Kakuzu lagi,"Kalo misalnya tiba-tiba lo ketemu lagi ama orang yang jauuuuh lebih deket dari temen-temen lo sekarang, apa reaksi lo?"

Sasori ga langsung ngejawab. Tangannya menyentuh dagunya, tanda ia sedang berpikir," Hmm… contohnya?" Sasori menaikan alisnya memandang menyelidik ke Kakuzu.

"Ketemuuu….Kakek lo, misalnya?" Kakuzu memelankan volume suaranya.

"Ga mungkin, kakek gue kan udah meninggal!" Sasori mulai kesel.

"Hmm… gitu yah? Nah, sekarang gue mo cerita, neeh!" Kakuzu mulai duduk di pembatas balkon dan Sasori mulai makan coklatnya Kakuzu. _'Enak!' _pikir Sasori. Dalem ati, Kakuzu mulai ngitung berapa butir coklat yang nanti bakal masuk ke daftar kasbonnya Sasori.

"Ehem! Pada suatu hari," Kakuzu memulai cerita dengan garingnya, "Tersebutlah dua orang muda mudi sedang dalam masa pubertas. Yang pemudi itu bak putri raja, cantik luar binasa, TAJIR, sekseh, tapi sifatnya bringasan!"

'_Tipe lo banget, Kuz!' _batin Sasori. Lalu Kakuzu melanjutkan.

"Namun yang pemuda, udah mah jelek, bau, miskin, banyak codet, pinter Ekonomi, idup, jadi pengusaha WC umum pula!"

"Gue udah tau kelanjutannya! Pasti si pemuda ngegodain si pemudi dan si pemudi nimpukin si pemuda mpe naas, kan?" Sasori menebak, kesal karena ceritanya bertele-tele.

"Kurang tepat, Sodara Sasori! Ceritanya gini, nih!"

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Berlarilah sang Kunoichi itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya sambil keringat pun mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sesekali juga ia mencengkram perutnya dan meringis. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Melahirkan? Entahlah, namun pastinya ini sesuatu yang lebih hebat._

"_Telat, cooooy! Waduuuuh," gerutu si Kunoichi muda tersebut. Dirinya adalah murid Akademi Ninja Sunagakure tingkat A+ (setara ama kelas 1 SMA lah… *ngarang*), "Mana perut nyut-nyutan lagi," gerutu si Kunoichi tersebut berlanjut sampai ia tiba di tikungan menuju Akademi._

_Dari kejauhan, matanya membelalak ketika melihat gerbang Akademi digeser sedikit demi sedikit ama satpam._

"_Mas Bakiiii, jangan ditutup dulu, Maaas!" si Kunoichi berteriak sambil nangis-nangis. Berlari meskipun kakinya udah prustasi._

_Melihat itu, keisengan Satpam yang bernama Baki itu bertambah. Doi malah iseng dorongin-narikin-dorong lagi-narikin lagi itu pager geser dengan mukanya yang cengengesan, "Eit..aa…Eit…aa…eit…eit…" katanya._

_._

_BUAAAK!_

_._

_Dengan tenaga babon, si Kunoichi tersebut mendorong penuh pagar geser tersebut sehingga Baki yang daritadi iseng itu pun kecepet._

"_Chiyooooo! Sialan kamu!" teriak Baki, megangin cap garis vertikal di wajahnya._

"_Maas, Map….Eh, Maap mas!" teriak si kunoichi, yang telah diketahui bernama Chiyo tersebut, tangannya melambai ke Baki tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke depan._

_TING NONG NENG NENG!_

_Bel Akademi sudah berbunyi tiga kali, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Namun alih-alih menuju kelas, Chiyo, murid Akademi yang bermarga Akasuna itu malah melewati kelas itu dan melesat pergi ke…._

_toilet._

_BRUAK! BRUAK! TATATAK TAK TAK CESSS! "WADAAUWW!"_

_Tanpa memedulikan bunyi _'Wadauw!' _tadi, Chiyo terus saja berlari ke toilet. Dibukanya pintu toilet dengan kasar. Wajah Chiyo pucat dan keringet dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Sejenak ia meringkuk memegangi perutnya. Pertahanannya sudah tak kuat lagi._

_Ia harus buang air besar._

_BRAK! BRUK! PREET! PET!_

_Didudukilah lubang toilet dengan pantat Chiyo dengan aduhainya._

"_Gila mameeeen! Surga dunia! Euuuh!" Chiyo segera melakukan ritual paginya. Tak terdeskripsikan._

_Namun baru beberapa menit Chiyo asyik melakukan ritualnya, matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat kertas ukuran A4 yang ditempel di daun pintu._

_._

**Toilet Umum **

**TARIF**

**Kencing: **5 ryo / liter

**BAB: **6 ryo / kg

**Mandi: **8 ryo

**Menggalau di bawah shower: **10 ryo

**Numpang ngerokok**: 25 ryo

**Bolos kelas: **150 ryo / jam (bisa nego)

**Dan dapatkan fasilitas mandi lainnya dengan syarat dan ketentuan berlaku!**

**Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, hubungi pria ganteng yang ngejaga di depan**

**INDAHNYA BERBAGI**

**.**

Anda merasa familiar dengan tulisan di atas? Well, Author, sih, iya.

"_SAY WHAAT?" Chiyo kaget luar biasa. Ia berusaha mengerem kegiatan ritualnya dengan susah payah, walaupun belum tuntas. Segera ia membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan celananya. Dan Chiyo Sang Penakluk segera menghampiri '_Pria Ganteng' _yang ngejaga di depan._

"_WOY!" Chiyo nepuk bahu si pria dengan kasar. Membuat bakwan kentang yang dimakan pria itu mencelat dari mulutnya._

"_Apaah?"_

"_Gilak! Lu mo meres semua orang, ye! Masa toilet ada timbangan dan literannya? Belom lagi argonya itu tuh! Bikin orang prustasi aje!" Chiyo marah-marah dengan volume suara orang lagi orasi di demo-demo._

"_Apaan sih, Neng? Ini bisnis mameeeen! Sapa sih yang ga butuh ritual pagi hari?" jawab si pria dengan cueknya._

"_Ini pemerasan tauk! Gue gamao bayar!"_

"_Eiit! Enak aje! Bayar! Lo ga liat pengumuman di pintu? Lu udah ngeluarin 6 kg BAB dan kencing 10 liter. Jadi semuanya 46 ryo!"_

"_OGAH! Euuuh! Lama-lama gue beli juga ni toilet!"_

"_Emangnya lu mampu, cewek tengik?" Si pria mencondongkan tubuhnya ke wajah Chiyo._

"_Yaiyalaaah, gue kan tajir, gitchuuw!"_

"_Ooooh, tidak bisaaa," si pria ber-_Sule style, "_Ini bisnis gue! Kalo mo beli, cium dulu gue!"_

"_Resek lo! Eeeuh, bilangin mamah loh!"_

"_Suka-suka lo, dah! Bayar sini!" si pria gamau ngalah dan Chiyo sama-sama keras kepalanya._

"_Euh, liat aja nanti!" Chiyo melengos pergi. Si pria yang agak marah manggil-manggil Chiyo tapi ga didenger ama yang punya nama. Lalu akhirnya si pria menyusul Chiyo. Setelah kesusul, si pria memegangi tangan Chiyo dari belakang._

"_Apaan, sih? Lepasin!" Chiyo menepak genggaman si pria dengan kasar._

"_Bayar!"_

"_Ogah!"_

"_BAYAR!"_

"_OGAAAH!"_

_._

Skip time!

_TENG NONG NENG NEENG! _

_Jam sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang. Keduanya masih bantah-bantahan dan saling mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Dan sayangnya, pemandangan dan suara yang ditimbulkan dua makhluk keras kepala itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang. Kesalahpahaman pun tak terhindarkan. _

"_Bayar, ato gue cium!" terjang si Pria._

"_Sok aja kalo berani!" cibir Chiyo._

_Tak jauh dari mereka, ada sekelompok anak lagi main bola._

"_Tendang kesini, Pret!"_

"_Iya! Nih, terima, Nyet!" Si Kampret menendang bola ke si Onyet. Sayangnya, si Onyet kurang lihai nerima bola dan si bola malah loncat ke arah lain. Orang-orang yang ngeliat itu terkejut._

"_AWAAAAASS!"_

_*bola melayang*_

_BLETAK! *bola mengenai kepala seorang gadis* "HUASSYEEM!"_

_GDUBRAK! *keseimbangan gadis itu roboh dan ia pun terjatuh menimpa pria di depannya*_

_CUUUUUPP!_

"…_. eh?" Reaksi semua orang cengo melihat pemandangan _'kebetulan yang indah' _di depan mereka. _

_JRENG! Kamera close up ke dua orang yang tadi berdebat_.

_Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Chiyo terjatuh menimpa pria di depannya. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan berat tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya, lebih tepatnya bibirnya, bersentuhan dengan bibir si Pria codet itu. Tangannya menahan beratnya sedikit bertumpu pada dada si pria._

_CUUUUUP! Dan adegan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Chiyo menonjok muka si Pria._

_BUAK! "Minggir lo!" Chiyo berdiri menjauhi badan si Pria codet. _'Uh, biar tambah codet dah mula lo!' _umpat Chiyo kesal, yang kini wajahnya memerah._

"_Eh, elo yang minggir! Main nyosor aja!" si Pria memegangi pipi kirinya yang kini lebam. Dan kini matanya menyisir keadaan di sekitarnya._

"_Wih…ciuman tuh!"_

"_Idih, masih kecil udah main nyosor.."_

"_Eh, tapi romantis, yah! Jangan-jangan jodoh lagi!"_

"_Tapi itu kan haram…(bisik bisik bisik)."_

_Chiyo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap nanar ke keadaan sekelilingnya lalu beralih ke wajah pria di depannya. Matanya tiba-tiba berair dan cairan bening mengaliri pipi Chiyo yang lembut dan putih itu. Tanpa berkata-kata, Chiyo berlari meninggalkan kerumunan dengan hatinya yang mencelos perih. Si Pria yang melihat wajah sedih Chiyo merasa keheranan namun tak sempat memanggil Chiyo. Pria itu hanya terdiam dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia dengan entengnya berdiri. Namun, ia tau kalau hatinya tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan kalau dia juga ngerasa ga enak. Serasa nyesek di dada itu._

"_Ah, kenapa gue jadi ngerasa ga enak, ya?"_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"Wah, gitu? Bego banget tu cowo! Bukannya dikejar!" Sasori memukulkan tinju kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya, ia kebawa suasana cerita Kakuzu.

"Iya, tuh! Bego banget!" Kakuzu menanggapinya tanpa dosa.

'_Yang bego itu elu, Kuz!' _teriak batin semua pengintai di sana.

"Lah, terus, nasip Nenek gue gimana tuh? Uh, kalo tau cerita ini dari awal, gue..(hiks) ga akan (hiks) ngebunuh dia waktu itu," Sasori mulai ngeluarin airmata (boneka bisa nangis?).

"Hmm…gini kelanjutannya," Kakuzu kembali menerawang ke atas, meneruskan ceritanya.

.

**Flashback (again)!**

_Ternyata setelah kejadian ciuman ga sengaja waktu itu, membuat Chiyo dijauhi teman-temannya. Dia dianggap perempuan gampangan yang nyosor duluan. Walaupun si Kampret dan si Onyet udah ngumumnin di Twittah kalo mereka minta maaf atas insiden konser berdarah ala Genderowo Kesengsem…. __**(aaaah, salah skrip lagi!)**__…Maksudnya, atas insiden bola nyasar itu, tetap saja label miring tentang Chiyo yang udah ga perawan lagi bibirnya itu tetap melekat di benak semua orang._

_Lalu saking ga kuatnya, terkadang Chiyo datang ke toiletnya si Pria itu dan mencurhatkan semua ceritanya ke tembok toilet, dan tak jarang pula si Pria itu turut setia mendengarkan curhatannya di luar toilet. Tak heran kalo tariff _**'menggalau di bawah shower' **_pun naik dua kali lipat._

_Tetapi tetap saja, si Pria itu mendapat _guilty pleasure. _ Walaupun mukanya penuh codet, ia adalah manusia yang punya hati. Mau ga mau, ia juga merasa bersalah ama Chiyo. Akhirnya si Pria membuang jauh harga dirinya dengan menghampiri gadis yang tadinya beringasan itu._

"_Hiks..hiks…," tangis Chiyo di dalam toiletnya. Dengan iba, Pria itu mengetuk pintu toilet._

"_Hey," lirih si Pria itu, "Lu gapapa?" si Pria nanya sekenanya. Jujur, ia tak tahu cara menghadapi gadis yang lagi menangis. _

"_Hiks…hiks..," Chiyo terus menangis._

"_Hey, udah dong, jangan nangis terus," kata si Pria dari luar toilet. Menatap nanar ke pintu toilet._

"_Hiks…" Chiyo masih menangis._

"_Hey, jangan buat gue ngerasa makin bersalah dong.. Bukain pintunya. Gue temenin lu nangis deh."_

_BRUAK! Lagi-lagi dengan tenaga babonnya, Chiyo membuka pintu toiletnya hingga hancur._

"_GANTI… engga … Uh, ga usah deh…" kemarahan si pria teredam setelah ia melihat muka kusut Chiyo. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Chiyo dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu. Namun uluran tangan penuh kasih itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chiyo._

"_Minggir kamu! Pervert!" Chiyo nyemprot Pria pake selang air._

"_Oy! Oy! Gue udah baek nih sama lo! Dasar cewe babon!" Si Pria berteriak mengacungkan tinjunya, namun sekejap wajahnya berubah biru ketika melihat cairan merah merembes ke kain bajunya Chiyo._

"_Eh, gila lo ye! Jangan bunuh diri sekarang dong!" si Pria mencengkram tangan Chiyo dengan paksa dan berusaha menarik tubuh gadis yang mungil itu keluar dari bilik toilet._

"_Lepasin!"_

"_Engga! Lo harus keluar dulu!"_

"_Lepasin! Ini ga seperti yang lu pikirin!"_

_Seketika si Pria menghentikan aksi tarik menariknya, "Eh? Maksud lo?"_

"_Euh, makanya kalo nolong tu liat-liat dulu! Gue sakit tamu bulanan tauk! Ini hari pertama dan gue ga bawa pembalut! Euh, puas lo?" Chiyo berteriak saking malunya, ada semburat merah di wajahnya ketika matanya menatap mata si Pria. Dan seketika matanya turun ke tangannya yang sedang digenggam si Pria._

"_Oh…i-itu, toh."_

"_Ehmm…Udah! Tinggalin gue!" Chiyo menghempaskan genggaman si Pria. Mendengar itu, wajah si Pria pun memerah. Kalau diperhatiin, wajah Chiyo yang lagi lemah ini, manis juga. Jauh di dalam dirinya, telah tumbuh rasa ingin melindungi walaupun baru setitik._

"_Okelah kalau begitu," si Pria pun meninggalkan Chiyo sendirian di bilik, untuk sementara._

_Chiyo di dalam bilik sendirian, menangis, sendirian, perutnya ngilu, berdarah-darah, dan kedinginan. Pinginnya, sih, ada yang melukin. Tapi apa daya, dirinya lagi jomblo sekarang. Hiks, nasip jomblo dah!_

_Namun tak lama kemudian, pintu toilet itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Pria codet itu. Badan si Pria codet itu babak belur, darah segar mengalir di tepi bibirnya dan matanya biru lebam. Perhatian Chiyo beralih ke Pria itu._

"_Lu? Lu ngapain lagi?"_

"_Ih, gatau terima kasih! Nih, buat lo!" si Pria itu melemparkan kresek hitam berisi….._

"_Eh…pem-pembaaalut?" Mata Chiyo membesar menatap Pria dengan heran._

"_Iye! Lu butuh itu, kan? Gara-gara itu, gue ditimpukin ibu-ibu sekampung karena dikira mesum. Euh…pakailah, dan jangan nangis lagi!" si Pria membalikkan badannya, "Gue ada di luar kalo lo butuh sesuatu."_

_BLAM!_

_Pintu pun kembali tertutup. Chiyo hanya bisa memerahkan wajahnya. Ga nyangka, Pria codet gitu akan terlihat sangat tampan kalau sedang perhatian padanya._

'Makasih,' _batin Chiyo. Lalu ia membuka kresek hitam itu dan mengambil satu pembalut yang…..euh, ga menyerupai pembalut lagi! Mungkin keremes-remes gara-gara ditimpukin tadi. Bodo amat, Chiyo memasangkan pembalut itu._

_Dan sama sekali ga nyangka! Di dalam pembalut itu, ada coretan-coretan nan unyu warna pink._

"_Apa ini?" Chiyo membuka lebar pembalut itu dan terlihatlah coretan unyu itu lebih jelas. Dan sepertinya, pembalut adalah media komunikasi alternatif pengganti HP._

'**Neng, mau ga nikah ama abang?'**

_Seketika, muka Chiyo langsung merah padam! Sakit perutnya langsung hilang seketika. Ia meremas si pembalut itu. Segera ia berlari keluar toilet._

"_Euhm…Mas, Mas!" Panggil Chiyo ke si Pria itu._

"_Apa? Udah nangisnya?"_

_Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-anno…itu…ehhm…"_

"_Apa? Kalo ngomong yang jelas dong!" _

"_Itu…ehhhm…itu, tulisan di pembalut itu. Aku mau, kok!"_

"_Hah, tulisan apaan?" si Pria itu memandang keheranan ke arah Chiyo. Kalau lagi malu-malu gini, Pria itu mengakui kalau Chiyo memang, cantik._

"_Ini," Chiyo menyodorkan pembalutnya. Serta merta langsung dibuka oleh si Pria itu dan reaksi yang dikeluarkannya, ga jauh beda dengan reaksi Chiyo tadi._

"_HU-HUAPPPAH! I-ini…jangan salah sangka dulu… Ini…" Muka si pria itu memerah mengacung-ngacungkan si pembalut._

"_Iiiih, aku mau kok! Asaaal…aku pengen kenalan dulu lebih jauh ama kamu! Ehehehe…Makasih yaa selama ini kamu mau susah-susah dengerin curhatan aku. Terlebih lagi, aku emang beringasan dan kayak babon, tapi aku harap kamu mau nerima aku apa adanya."_

"_Eh, tu-tunggu," Wajah si pria langsung berubah dari panik lalu perlahan-lahan menjadi sendu. Mata _duapuluh ribu rupiah-_nya menatap mata _hazel _milik Chiyo. Melihat kecantikan Chiyo yang mempesona, amarah si Pria langsung teredam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan._

"_Baiklah," jawab si Pria itu, "Tapi jangan nyesel yah kalo kamu ternyata pacaran ama tukang penjaga toilet!"_

"_Ehehehee, iyah! Tapi aku pingin tau nama asli kamu. Kan, selama ini kita pake julukan terus. Nah, namaku Chiyo Akasuna. Kalo kamu?"_

_Si Pria itu langsung tersenyum manis, "Namaku … Saya adalah …"_

**End of Flashback (beneran, ini bener-bener '**_**End' **_**kok!)**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

"DAN … PE-RIA ITU, BER-NA-MA?" Sasori menatap Kakuzu dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, terlebih lagi, nanyanya pake nada pembawa acara 'Injek! Investigasi' dan mengambil kunci nada di nada G=do.

"Intel, un?" jawab Deidara yang udah keluar dari pengintaiannya bersamaan dengan yang lain.

"Ayam sakti?" tebakan Itachi ini disambut Kakuzu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Atau siluman tengkorak?" Hidan kali ini lebih asbun.

Semua jawaban disambut oleh gelengan kepala Kakuzu. Lalu matanya menyorot semua teman-temannya satu-persatu. Kakuzu menghela nafasnya sampai serangga-serangga di dekatnya pada mati. Lalu ia memulai kembali percakapannya.

"Yeah, orait, orait…mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Dan…Pria itu adalah …"

Semua orang melotot ke Kakuzu.

"Pria itu adalah gue, Kakuzu!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Eh?"

"Err…"

"Hmmm… (un)"

.

.

_krik krik krik_

_._

_._

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya kata-kata Kakuzu barusan bisa dicerna oleh otak semuanya.

"Jadi, maksud lo, pria itu adalah …" Sasori berusaha meredam keterkejutannya dan berusaha pula untuk meredam gemetaran di badannya. Takut akan satu fakta menakutkan yang akan terungkap.

"Ya," akhirnya Kakuzu buka suara, "Pria itu adalah gue. Dan gue kenal ama nenekmu, Sasori. Lo mau tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Kakuzu berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

Sasori merasa bergidik dengan semua ini. Tidak menyangka kalau tabiat neneknya dulu adalah cewe beringasan sama seperti dia kini. Perasaannya mulai ga enak. Namun ia tahu kalau hal ini terus dihindari, maka salah satu dari mereka (Kakuzu dan Sasori) akan… akan apa yah? Yah, sebut saja akan terjadi hal yang buruk lah!

"Ceritakan!" Akhirnya Sasori membulatkan tekad. Apapun yang terjadi, maka terjadilah.

"Okeh…Ehem," Kakuzu siap-siap, ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "Akhirnya setelah itu, gue ama nenekmu jadi sangat dekat. Lama-lama saling jatuh cinta dan kami mengikrarkan cinta di bawah pohon kemenyan deket toilet."

'_Ga modal! Koruptor ga modal! Jangan tiru koruptor yang kayak gini' _batin semua orang. Lalu Kakuzu berlanjut lagi,

"Tapi sayangnya, orang tua Chiyo-_chan _ga setuju ama hubungan kita. Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk kawin lari. Capek memang, tapi itu setimpal lah! Sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, ayahmu lahir, Sor. Namun naas, kami ketahuan orang tua Chiyo_-chan_ dan membawa paksa Chiyo-_chan _kembali ke rumahnya untuk dijodohkan dengan orang lain."

Kakuzu mengehentikan ceritanya sementara untuk menahan isakannya. Sasori mulai berkaca-kaca, dan yang lainnya mengambil popcorn.

"Setelah itu, dalam keadaan galaw, gue berusaha nyari duit sendiri dari hasil usaha toilet umum dan menjadi _bounty hunter_. Kalian tau kan tempat penyerahan hadiah yang di toilet itu? Ya! Itu adalah toilet hasil jerih payah usaha gue!"

'_Gue inget! Gue jadi bau pesing pas keluar dari tempat laknat itu' _jerit Hidan dalam hati.

Nah, mari kita lanjut lagi ke Kakuzu yang sekarang mukanya udah mulai pucat pasi dan bahkan lebih pucat dari Kuntilanak lagi mendesah sekalipun.

"Saking terkenalnya gue sebagai _bounty hunter_, gue jadi punya informan dimana-mana. Gue bisa tau Chiyo-_chan _jadi menikahi pria pilihan ortunya itu. Dan gue juga bisa tau kalo suaminya itu meninggal ketabrak becak sebelum Chiyo sempat melahirkan keturunannya."

_Oh, please…Ga ada cara mati yang lebih elit apa?_

"Sampai akhirnya gue masuk Akatsuki ini, gue juga masih tau kalo Chiyo _-chan _mencari dan merawat ayah lo, Sor! Lalu, ayah lo nikah ama ibu lo, dan…. akhirnya mereka menghasilkan keturunan laki-laki."

Mules. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasori sekarang. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi nyata. Bersiaplah untuk _ultimate paranoia, _Sasori!

Kakuzu menarik nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan berakhir sebagai bunyi _'tuut' _dari lubang pantatnya. Tampang semua orang yang ada di sana pun memutih, dan mata mereka tertuju ke Sasori. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya. Kakuzu memulai.

"Dan anak laki-laki itu adalah ELO, SASORI!"

JRENG!

JRENG!

JRENG!

Kamera close up ke wajah semua aktor di sana dengan mode _cut to cut _sempurna. Memperlihatkan wajah mereka yang mengatakan…

"HU-HUAPPPAAAH… (UN)!"

"Elo adalah CUCU gue!" Kakuzu berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang sekarang makin membiru, kemudian menghijau, lalu menguning, dan siap untuk dipanen.

Hey, emangnya padi, dipanen-panen!

Sudahlah, berkat kata-kata Kakuzu barusan, Sasori merasakan sensasi kayak abis naik jet coaster, kepalanya pening, matanya banyak semut lalu pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya oleng, dan akhirnya…

BRUK! KROMPYANG!

Pein: "Whoooa! Si Sasori jatoh berserakan! Beresin, beresin!"

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_3 jam kemudian…_

"Uuugh…" Sasori perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya. Badannya berat dan dingin sekali. Rasanya enggan untuk bergerak dan memasuki dunia nyata lagi.

"Udah baikan, Sor?" kata Konan, seraya mengusap lembut kening Sasori.

"_Sasori! ELO adalah __CUCU __gue!" _Perkataan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasori, "Ini pasti boong, kan?" lirih Sasori.

Konan menatap Sasori dengan iba, "Sayangnya, kita semua mendengarkan itu. Gue juga ga nyangka kalo dia punya ikatan khusus ama lo. Sabar yah, Sor. Orang sabar disayang Jashin."

Lalu setelah tau Sasori udah siuman, si Monster Mie Goreng a.k.a Kakeknya Sasori datang memasuki kamar.

"Sor, lu gapapa?" Raut mukanya khawatir. Lalu anggota Akatsuki lainnya mengekor di belakang Kakuzu. Sasori lalu menatap tajam ke Kakuzu. Sasori berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati hal ganjil pada dirinya.

Hal ganjil?

Hal ganjil adalah ketika kamu yakin telah berdiri di kedua kakimu, pemandangan yang terlihat adalah perutmu yang berada di atas kepalamu dan jarak antara mata kaki dengan matamu itu sangat dekat, hanya beberapa senti.

"Dei?" tajam Sasori pada partnernya itu.

"Apa, Danna, un?"

"Lu yakin udah nyusun badan gue dengan bener?" jawab sang Danna.

"Bener kok, un!"

"Terus, KENAPA KEPALA GUE LU TARO DI DENGKUUULL, _BAKA_!"

"Danna, kalo kata orang-orang, mikir tuh make dengkul, bukan make otak, un." jawab Deidara yang udah kelewatan inosennya.

Saso: *Lempar badak buat nimpuk Deidara*

.

_Okeh, skip time!_

"Euh, dasar konslet! Yang ada mikir tu make otak! Bukan make dengkul!" cerca Sasori sambil membetulkan letak kepalanya yang sudah ada di tempat yang sebenarnya. Matanya memandangi Deidara yang udah bonyok akibat ditimpa badak dan diadopsi ama si badak tersebut.

Okeh, mari kita kembalikan badak itu ke habitatnya dan sekarang beralih ke kisah orang-orang goa alias Akatsuki ini, sodara-sodara.

"Sasori?" tanya Kakuzu, khawatir.

Sasori hanya mendelik curiga ke arah Kakuzu lalu ia mendengus dengan nafas berat. Menunjukkan roman muka _mengapa-nasip-gue-seperti-ini? _ Lama hening ini tercipta, Sasori tadinya mau mecahin gelas biar ramai kayak pelem AADC, namun niatnya itu batal karena Kakuzu duluan memecah keheningan, yang bukan dengan gelas, tentunya.

"Nih," tangan kasar Kakuzu melemparkan selembar foto usang bernuansa _vintage _ ke tangan Sasori. Kalo aja Sasori ga tanggap, mungkin foto itu akan dibakarnya secara reflek. Maka dari itu, tangan Sasori menyambut foto tersebut, dan mengamati dengan sesama siapa saja orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

Foto itu, dengan pose yang sederhana, memperlihatkan sepasang muda mudi. Tentu saja Sasori terbelalak karena ia sungguh mengenal siapa orang di foto itu.

"Chiyo-baa-san," lirih Sasori pelan. Dahinya memperlihatkan kerutan aneh, mirip diparut ama parutan keju, mengingat dahi Sasori terbuat dari kayu. Dia boneka, ingat?

"Yah, itu foto nenek lo. Dan apa lo kenal sapa yang disebelahnya?" Tanya Kakuzu, kalem. Tatapannya lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari menatap uang.

Bahkan jenius boneka seperti Sasori pun perlu _loading _lama untuk memindai wajah pemuda yang berfoto bersama neneknya. Seonggok pria bercodet yang luar biasa tampannya untuk ukuran penjaga toilet umum dengan mata hijau _duapuluh ribu_-nya terbelalak bebas seakan mau makan kamera.

"Ini," akhirnya kata Sasori dengan lemah, "Siapa?"

DOEEEEENG!

"Itu gueeee, dodol!" Aseli, Kakuzu terjengkang 108 derajat ketika nemuin ada orang yang sebegitu begonya gabisa bedain cowo codet dengan cowo bercadar!

Lah, emang siapa juga yang bisa ngenalin orang yang mulutnya ditutup cadar?

Sasori hanya bisa ber 'ooh' ria. Dengan tenang, matanya memindai foto itu dengan makin seksama. Setelah diliat lagi, ga ada mirip-miripnya tu codet dengan dirinya yang rupawan bin tampan itu.

"Lu pasti mikir kalo gue ga ada mirip-miripnya ama lo, kan?" Kakuzu berhasil nembak pikiran Ssaori.

"Nyadar juga lo…," Memang, itulah yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang.

"Yah, seperti yang lu liat," Kakuzu nyeruput kopinya dengan sok-sok cool, "Gue dulu ganteng, Sor. Seiring bertambahnya galau gue nyari-nyariin nenek lo yang lincah itu, akhirnya gue kayak gini. Jait sini, jait sono, tato, sini, tato sono, dan akhirnya gue jadi banyak codet dan jaitan gini. Harap maklumlah." Kakuzu menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Masih segar dalam pikiran Sasori beberapa tahun yang lalu dirinya bertarung dengan seorang gadis kunoichi berambut pink yang berduet dengan neneknya dalam, pertarungan baru,

pertarungan: _Siapa yang berhasil lolos babak penyisihan Shinobi Idol_.

Tak penting memang, tapi berkat kemampuan nyanyi Sasori yang luar biasa bikin kleyeng-kleyeng terpesona itu, akhirnya neneknya dan si kunoichi pink itu berhasil dikalahkannya. Dalam kasus ini Chiyo kalah karena keabisan darah kebanyakan mimisan. _Thanks to Sasori's deathly passion, _anemia di tubuh nenek tua renta sekarat itu jadi kambuh berkali-kali lipat.

"Sor? Sor!" suara cempreng Kakuzu barusan menyadarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Eh, apa?"

"Untung yah lo ga make marga gue di belakang nama lo!" Kakuzu tiba-tiba antusias dan berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Lah, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori malas.

"Yah, untungnya Chiyo masangin marganya di belakang nama lo. Soale marga gue aneh banget, sih"

"Kenapa gue ga heran yah, kalo nama lo aneh? Emang marga lo apa?" Sasori terkekeh.

"Yah, nama gue Kakuzu Schwarzenegger. Aneh banget, kan?" Wajah Kakuzu polos tersembunyi di balik cadar baunya.

Mata Sasori, dan semua orang yang di goa itu, terbelalak, diikuti dengan sweat-tsunami.

"Beneran? Zetsu, coba cek arsipnya si Kakuzu!" Pein memerintahkan bawahannya yang warna ijo itu.

"Bener, kok, Lider!" Tangannya memegang akte kelahiran si Rentenir, lalu mengangkatnya agar semua orang bisa melihat. Semua menatap horror ke Kakuzu dengan pesan tersirat _benarkah-itu-Kakuz?_

Kakuzu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ngeliat kelakuan temennya itu, ketawa yang bahkan tuyul pun ga sudi niruinnya.

"Yah, bayangin aja kalo nama lo itu Sasori Schwarzenegger! Lo pasti susah kalo mo ngisi formulir SNMPTN ama daftar-daftaran yang lain kan? Namanya kepanjangan!" ucap Kakuzu pada akhirnya.

Mendadak semua penghuni goa itu kena stroke, perang dunia kembali pecah, inflasi meningkat drastic, komet Halley nabrak Jupiter, Orochimaru ganti kelamin, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei bangkit dari hiatus, dan pembaca penpik meng-_close _fic ini **-wuaaa, jangan dulu dong!-**.

Sabar yah, Sasori! Dunia ini memang kejam.

.

.

.

_THE END_

**OMAKE!**

**Back to 'Flashback' Era…**

Sepasang mudi-mudi yuri sedang bermesraan di kamar mandi, dan salah satu dari mereka grasak-grusuk mencari sesuatu dibalik pakaian lawan mainnya.

Yuri 1: "Ada apa, sih?"

Yuri 2: "Ehmm…pembalut yang tadi aku kasih ke kamu dimana yah?"

Yuri 1: "Hah, yang mana?"

Yuri 2: "Yang tadi aku tulisin itu, lho! Yang tempat kita chatting di kelas tadi!"

Yuri 1: "Eh iya! Kemana yah! Dibuang ama penjaga toilet kali! Emang kamu ngapain, sih nyariin segala?"

Yuri 2: "Yaaaah! Padahal ada pesen yang mo aku sampein ke kamu!"

.

.

**ASTAGAA, FIC ABAL APA INIIII?**

**Hiks, ntah kenapa berasa aneh pas bikin ini. Jadilah fic gaje ini! Sense humornya agak2 kurang kadarnya, kalo kata aku, sih…**

**Tapi, kan semua orang punya pendapat lain. Hohohoho, maka dari itu, gimana nih **_**reader-tachi?**_** Bagus kah? ato aneh kah?**

**Hmmm…mendingan taro aja di pojok REVIEWnya yah! Mo saran, kritik, pendapat doang, ato flame terserah dah…asal bukan flame yang nyuntrungin pair yang udah ada.**

**Ehehehe, tapi ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan Hari Palentin yang bakal jatuh sebentar lagi. **

**Thanks you for your spare time to read my fic! And thanks for AV! AC! AND! crew, **_**you RAWK!**_

**See you on my next fic!**

*** AmiiNina ***


End file.
